Tweezers and a lot of broken cookies
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: Random DannySam fluff! It really has no plot whatsoever, but it's fluffy! Fluff fluff fluff...Read and review. [One-shot]


AN: I'm sick of writing for my other stories right now so here's some random Sam and Danny fluff! They're in college at...uh...somewhere near the ocean...Heh. Enjoy!

"Danny, where are we going?" Sam asked. Danny had blindfolded her and they were driving along.

"I can't tell you, it'll ruin your birthday." He gave a small giggle. Sam was turning 21 that day. The car stopped.

"Now can you tell me where we are?" She asked as Danny opened her car door and helped her up. He didn't reply. He put his hands around her waist and guided her into a small room. He closed the door behind her.

"Take off the blindfold...they're your size. Do you like it?" Sam untied the blindfold. Before her, there was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was long and flowing and made of black silk. It was strapless and small lavender gems sprinkled across the top. Below the dress were black shoes that matched.

"Oh my god Danny...it's...it's beautiful...Thank you..." She slipped it on. It fit perfectly.

"Don't forget to put the blindfold back on...There's still more to come..." Sam sighed and put it back on. She searched the door for the handle and opened it. She heard Danny gasp slightly. She smiled as Danny yet again led her to the car. They drove farther. Sam continued to wonder where they were going. The car stopped again. Danny led her out of the car again. She heard sounds of water on the shore. "Are you ready Sam?" She nodded gently. She felt Danny's hands untie the knot and the blindfold drop to the ground.

"Oh...my..." The words were lost. She was stunned. The moon was bright and lighting the water in a beautifully haunting way. But what was the most stunning was a rainbow...in the middle of the night! The air was moist and salty. There was a table sitting in the sand with a single candle in the middle of it.

"Do you like it?" Danny asked. He was wearing a tux. He took her hand and walked with her to the table. He pulled her chair out for her as she sat down. He pushed it in gently. Tucker appeared from behind a hut also garb in a tux with two plates of food.

"Madam, Sir." He spoke in a fake French accent. Tucker put the food on the table.

"Tucker?" Sam asked.

"I am not this 'Tucker' you speak of madam...Enjoy..." Tucker disappeared behind the hut again. On the plates was vegetable stir fry, one of Sam's favorites. Sam took her chopsticks that lay on the side of her plate and started to inhale it. Danny also started to eat, but then paused looking at Sam affectionately. They both finished quickly. She smiled after swallowing her last bite.

"This is really good..."

"Trust me, it's not over yet...Hey...uh...sir?" Tucker walked back over to their table.

"Oui?" Tucker replied.

"Uh, I think we're ready for dessert..." Tucker took the plates and came back soon with vanilla cake with lavender icing. Sam smiled.

"The icing's the same color as your eyes..." Danny spoke quietly. They ate the cake just as quickly as the stir fry. "Let's go take a walk..." Danny stood and walked to Sam's chair. Sam got up and took his hand as they walked along the beach.

"You know what Danny?" She asked stopping and kicking off her shoes. "This is the best day I've had in a long time."

"It is?" He asked, looking at her small feet. "Well today's the best day of my life again...because I'm spending it with you..." He gave her a kiss on her forehead while kicking off his shoes and socks also. Sam picked up the bottom of her dress so it wouldn't get wet as they walked around at the very edge of the water that was lapping up on the shore. Danny fiddled with something in his coat pocket. After a short minute, he pulled out a fortune cookie in a wrapper. He handed it to her.

"Um...Shit, I forgot what I was going to say..." He blushed.

"That's okay, I love fortune cookies. They say a lot anyways" She opened the wrapper and then opened the cookie. The fortune was face down.

"What does it say? You have to read it out loud..." Sam flipped it over. It read:

"I'd give everything I had up just to be with you forever, looking into your beautiful eyes. When I do, I forget everything. Everything disappears and it's only you and me. And in that moment, it feels like I've reached infinite happiness.

Will you marry me Sam?"

"Are you serious...?" She asked with tears filling her eyes, "How did the fortune get in the cookie?"

"Yes. I couldn't be more serious and it took tweezers and a lot of broken cookies. But it was all worth it." He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring made of white gold. A large lavender stone with two smaller white diamonds next to it sat on the band. Sam took a deep breath to keep from fainting away.

"Yes! I will Danny!" She embraced him tightly. He kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed her before. Sam pulled away, with tears streaming down her face. Danny took the ring from the box and slipped it on Sam's finger. "This really is the best day of my life..."

End.

AN: Yep, random fluffiness...It may not have been fluffy enough, but yeah...And Danny may seem a bit OOC, but he's in a romantic mood...so...yeah... Reviews make me happy. So do it! And flames make me homicidal, so unless you want me to force you to listen to Hilary Duff while you watch the Lizzie Mcguire movie, then you should give me a good review.


End file.
